


More Summer Wine

by manslifeischeapasbeasts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by song, Somewhere in Spain, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen AU, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manslifeischeapasbeasts/pseuds/manslifeischeapasbeasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing for the first time in years to catch her mark Emma needs a drink.But she ends up getting more than what she needed when her eyes meet with those of a mysterious woman across the bar.She looks like trouble but Emma doesn't really care.</p><p>Inspired by the song Summer Wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help me pass the time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these charachters and any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hello : ) this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I was listening to the Summer Wine cover of Coeur de Pirate (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaqCZHmqveg) and all I could think was SWAAAANQUEEEEN.And now this is happenening...

I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to

A song that I had only sang to just a few

She saw my silver spurs and said let's pass some time

And I will give to you summer wine

Ohh, summer wine

-Lyrics by Lee Hazlewood

\-------------------------------------SQ--------------------------------------------------------

This was not going well. _This_ was supposed to be an easy job. She had tracked the guy down,traveled to Spain in the middle of fucking nowhere and asked around the small town about him so she would know what time to ambush the guy in his small apartment.

She had thought through everything...except...his unsuspecting -and surprisingly good with a frying pan- one night stand. She had broken in looking around for anything amiss when,emerging from the kitchen,a woman wrapped in only a sheet hit her in the head. _Hard._

After that she had woken up,tied to a chair with a terrible headache and a glorious bump. The sun had almost set down and the house had been cleared out of the few things that previously laid around. On the table a small note read: _Nice try._

“Fucking bastard!”

It took her some time but eventually she released herself,grabbed some ice from the freezer and headed to her trusty bug. It had been at least seven hours since she lost conscious. _Great._ The guy could have reached an airport by now so his possible location was _anywhere in the fucking world_ except were _she_ was! This was not going well. She decided she needed a drink. She drove around a little bit along the port until she spotted a small pub and parked her bug.

It was summer and the atmosphere was warm yet a small breeze flowed through the evening air. She walked in and headed straight for the bar ordering a scotch neat. She had no idea what she was supposed to do next but she decided not to think about the future as she downed her drink.

She was enjoying the slight burn of the alcohol and the quiet sounds of Spanish guitar through the speakers when something,or rather _someone_ ,caught her attention. A woman across the room was looking intently at her over her wine glass,fingers delicately draped around it,legs crossed. Emma took a moment to examine the other woman through her state of haziness:

Her body was well shaped;lean with the kind of curves Emma wanted to pretend to reshape by tracing them again and again. She was slightly older than herself and slightly shorter than herself. She wore a loose burgundy dress that reached mid-thigh and her feet were enclosed in leather sandals. Her hair was black and barely touched her shoulders. Her bone structure...Emma could only describe it as clean. Doesn't make sense but it does. Her lips were big and full and the faintest of scars was evident above them. Emma wondered what they might feel like against hers. What they might taste of. Her skin was olive toned -She must be local,Emma thought- and looked smooth...so smooth. And her eyes-God her eyes- deep and brown. Still they could be mistaken as common if she didn't have that look. The look like she knows all the dirty secrets and holds all the power. But most importantly she had “I dare you” written all over her eyes. A Mediterranean dream trapped in this stagnant reality of imperfections.

Maybe she is a nightmare,Emma thought,maybe she is straighter than my grandma,maybe she doesn't even speak English-though if it goes as planned we won't be speaking- and I'm about to make a complete fool of my self... _Fuck it Swan just go for it._

She got up from her stool and started walking towards the foreboding woman noticing the way her lip slightly curled up as if to celebrate her power. She panicked for a second,trying to remember the little Spanish she knew but finally said with a heavy American accent

“¿ Puedo sentarme aquí ?”

The woman then laughed then as thick and tasty as the wine she was drinking and for a second Emma forgot to be embarrassed. _God what had she said?_ The woman then took pity on her and said

“I am American too.” And then she did it again. That wonderful sound.

Emma visibly relaxed.

“Phew!For a moment there I thought I _really_ screwed up!” she smiled.

“I'm Emma by the way”

“Well,hello Em-ma and yes you may sit here.” The way she lingered on her name made Emma want to draw it out of her again and again. Emma drew back the chair across from the woman and made herself comfortable. They looked at each other for a few moments,smiling at the mutual exchange of looks.

“So,this is were you usually introduce yourself”

“Oh,It is isn't it dear?” her voice was rich and sultry. Emma now smiled inwardly. _She isn't going to make this easy is she?_ Good. She needed a challenge right now.

“Oookay no name it is. So what brings you here?”

“Oh,this and that...Mainly I wanted to remember the language of my father. I didn't really speak it when I was younger. How about you Em-ma  -there it goes again-  how did you end up in this small town? You don't seem to be here on vacation.”

“You got that right. I'm here because of work but I don't wanna talk about that now. So you _are_ from here.”

“Not really. My father was born in a town near this one but I was born and raised in New York”

"You don't look like a New Yorker"

The smile turned into a smirk 

"And you Emma don't look like the kind of woman to enjoy chatting.You seem more like...-she touched the side of her neck in faux contemplating-a _doer_ than a talker.So how would you like to taste the best wine you've ever tasted?”

Emma laughed “Anything stronger?”

“Trust me dear,you won't need anything stronger. Follow me.”

With a few Spanish words to the bartender- _Fuck her voice was even hotter in Spanish_ \- she got up, threw Emma a seductive look and a wink and walked towards the door not even looking to see if she followed. _Damn_ ,Emma thought as she rushed behind her into the summer night.


	2. Strawberries,cherries...

My eyes grew heavy and my lips they could not speak

I tried to get up but I couldn't find my feet

She reassured me with an unfamiliar line

And then she gave to me more summer wine

Ohh, summer wine

\-----------------------------------------SQ----------------------------------------------------

When she caught up to her,the woman had almost reached the small port near the pub. The summer breeze was still evident and the lamp posts along the port made the night glow.

It all created a sultry atmosphere that much agreed with the mystery woman's disposition.

“Hey, where are we going?”

They had reached the docks. The woman just shushed her and proceeded to enter a small boat.

“Wow what are you doing?” She seemed to be looking for something.

“There's this guy that lives in this boat...he's a drunk really...but he sleeps around a lot so he's not here now. Anyway,he gets his hands- hand actually- on the best- Aha!”she said uncovering a crate and taking out two plastic bottles filled with a crimson transparent liquid“I call _this_ Summer Wine” she smirked victoriously.

 

“Hey! What are you doing on my ship!” a man's voice interrupted.

“Shit!”

“Emma Run”

The woman,even though she didn't look it,could run pretty fast. She was no match for Emma of course who stopped when she reached the other side of the small port the other woman right behind her. With a last look behind them to assure the man hadn't chased after them they started laughing. When they caught their breaths the woman said

“That was close. Probably too drunk to even properly see us. He's strangely over protective of his boat...Idiot.”

“Yeah, he calls that a ship?”

The woman once again laughed and motioned to a nearby bench. Emma sat staring at the sea and the other woman sat right beside her,facing her,right elbow resting on top of the back of the bench and right foot bent sideways,under her left. Now in such close proximity Emma could smell the other woman. She smelled of wine and apples and there was something that reminded her...

Emma decided to stop thinking and enjoy the woman sat close next to her. _Really_ close.

“So,have you been in this town before or do you just happen to know the habits of it's homeless inhabitants?”

“No,I've just been here for some time. Here” she said,opening the first bottle and offering it to Emma who took a swig and winced in surprise not expecting it to be that strong.

Strong wasn't exactly the right word, The alcohol concentration mustn't have been that high but it had a very intense taste. Yes it was intense. It was fruity and refreshing and felt smooth on her tongue but in the same time left a sultry residue in her mouth and throat. It really was like summer.

“What's in this?”It wasn't really the alcohol,It was something else that made Emma feel so intoxicated.

“Oh you know” she said while taking a swig from her bottle “strawberries,cherries...why,is it too much for you Em-ma?” Emma in response smiled and took an even larger swig.

“No” she took another swig. _Wow this is getting to me fast..._ she started feeling dizzy. “too much is not enough when it comes to senses” Their faces were inches away now and the woman placed her left hand on Emma's collarbone,fingers gently applying pressure. She stared down at her hand,seemingly thinking about something. Or was she remembering?

“Senses can be easily manipulated...How about pain Emma?Haven't you ever felt too much pain?” the woman drank and Emma mirrored her.

“Well that's the wrong question.” Emma smiled.

“How so?” the woman said while straddling Emma,left hand moving to her shoulder and right following next.

“Because when I feel like it” taking one last _large_ swig she placed the bottle next to her and rested her hands on the other woman's hips “I can _really_ enjoy pain” she whispered to her ear and the woman tightened her grip on Emma's shoulders finding her lips and kissing her. _Hard._ It was demanding and deep but then it softened gaining a relaxing rhythm. And then the woman was tracing kisses on her jawline and on her neck and rubbing her temples with her fingers and Emma relaxed. _Too much._

Emma was starting to lose conscious and the woman was whispering “relax” “Emma” “relax it's okay” . And Emma fought it. She really did. But the summer whine had created this perfect buzz and the soft breezy hands of the woman were everywhere and her soothing voice gently commanded her to sleep. So she did...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah...Tell me what you think!


End file.
